


Stranded

by UnchartedFreaks



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedFreaks/pseuds/UnchartedFreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Drake twins arrive on an island searching for treasure. Turns out, they were at the wrong location. Getting there was easy, but getting out might be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Nate, are you sure this is the place?" I ask, blocking the sun with my hands. "According to the map, it is." Nate says, looking up from the paper in his hands. I climbed off of our rental boat. "Well, the temple should be around here somewhere." I say, walking forward. We approached the line where hot sand became think jungle. We slowly started to make our way. A few hours passed and still no temple. "Nate, are you sure the temple is here?" I say, wiping my forehead. He pulls out the map. His eyes widened. "What?" I ask. "Uh, I may or may not have grabbed the wrong map." He states. "What?!" I ask. He nods. "Yeah, wrong map." He says just as we heard something explode.

"What the hell was that?!" I say as we rush back to the ocean. Our boat was in pieces and smoke lingered from the recent explosion. I quickly climbed on board to see what the damage was. "Well?" Nate asks. I shake my head. "There's no way we're getting off of the island with this." I say, worried. "Good thing it's a rental, huh?" Nate joked. I scoffed. "Nathan, this is not something to joke about! We are stranded on a deserted island with no food, water, or shelter! I know for damn sure we aren't alone, either!" I say. Nate raised his hands in surrender. "Just trying to lighten the mood, Natty. Come on, we've handled things much worse than this." He says as I search through the salvage. I picked up two walkie-talkies. I tossed one to Nate. "Here, somehow these didn't get blown sky high." I say.

"Sweet." Nate says as we attach them to our belts. Just then, an arrow whizzed past my head. We turned to see tribal looking men running towards us. "Oh, crap. Run!" Nate says as I jump off the bow. Nate grabs my hand and we ran back into the trees. We ducked behind a fallen tree and peek out. We got a closer look at the men. They had war paint all over them and wore strange hats. Some had clothes that smelled like rotting flesh. "Is that….human skin?!" I whisper in disbelief. One snapped his head over this way and we quickly ducked down.

I made the mistake of moving my foot back. The twig that had been right behind my snapped, causing the whole tribe to look towards us. "Run!' Nate yelled. We stood and took off. I ran like no tomorrow until I was out of breath. I stopped and put my hands on my knees. "That was a close one, huh?" I ask. No response.

I turned around. "Nate?" I call out. Nothing. I grabbed my talkie and turned it on. "Nate, do you hear me? Nathan?" I ask. My only reply was static. I walked a few steps forward before a rope latched onto my foot and I was pulled upwards. My gun fell out of my holster and hit the dirt. "Dammit!" I yell, reaching for it. It was just out of my grasp. I began to hear rustling in the trees. I stretched my hand as far out as it would go and I managed to grab the hilt of it. I point and raise the gun towards the sound, finger on the trigger. It was Nathan!

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there, killer." He says as I sigh in relief as I toss the gun beside me. "Thank God! Why didn't you answer me?!" I say, annoyed. "Sorry, I had to turn it off. A couple of them were on my trail." He says as he walks over "They got the whole island booby trapped." He says as he pulls out his machete. "Oh, really? I didn't know. All of the blood rushing to my head must be making me forget." I say as he slices the blade through the rope and I crash to the ground. I push my hair out of my eyes and glare up at Nate. "Smartass." He says as he puts out his hand and helps me to my feet. I grabbed my gun and placed it back in my holster. I noticed how dark it had become and I looked up. The once light blue sky had transformed into a dark gray that began to block the bright sun. Nate and I glanced at each other. "We better find shelter soon. It looks like it's going to get bad real quick." Nate says. I nod as I looked around, seeking potential places where we can make camp for the night. That's when I spotted a cave. "Hey, what about in there?" I ask, pointing.

We carefully approached the entrance. Nate peered inside. "Anything living in there?" I ask. "Doesn't look like it." Nate's voice echoes. I sigh in relief. "Good. Now, we need to find some supplies to make a fire." I say as I head out into the woodland. After a few minutes of searching, we found all of the items we needed and met back inside the cave. Nate patted his pants. "Now, where did I put those matches?" He asks as I pull them out from my cargo pants pocket. I light one up and toss it into the wood. The flame shot to life.

"Nice." Nate commented. I tried my best to hide my yawn. Nate chuckled. "You get some rest. I'll take the first watch." He states. I nod as I lay down on the cold ground, using my arms as a pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Natty, wake up." Nate says softly. I open my eyes and sit up. Rain was pouring down, lighting flashed, and thunder boomed. I walked to the edge of the cave and sat down. "You sure you got this?" Nate asks as I nod. "Yep. You get some rest. We'll need it." I say as he lays down and falls asleep. I kept a sharp eye and a close ear outside. I sigh. It seems trouble follows us everywhere. 

All of a sudden, I heard the snap of the twig along with a shadow from a lighting flash. "Nate, wake up!" I say, rushing over and shaking him "Huh? What's wrong?" Nate asks as I pull him over to the entrance and point out. "Look!" I say. "Nat, there's nothing there." Nate says as I look back out into the dark jungle. Nothing. "No, there was a shadow! I heard a noise and then when I look up, there was a figure!" I say as Nate patted my shoulder. "You were just seeing things, Nat." he says as he goes back to his sleeping spot. 

I sighed and wiped my eyes. "Yeah, I was just seeing things." I say as the rest of my watch went by uneventful. "Alright. We need to find a way to get in contact with Sully." Nate says as we step out into the jungle. "All of that rain last night isn't gonna help us." I say as I looked down at my muddy boot. That's when I saw a symbol on a tree. Right where that figure was last night. "Nate, look!" I say as I point to it.

"That's weird." Nate says as we carefully approach it. "It looks like a symbol used in rituals. It matches the ones I saw on some of the tribal clothing." Nate says as I stare at him. "Wait, are you saying they're after us so we can be used in some kind of ritual?!" I ask. He shushed me. "Don't you dare shush me, Nathan!" I say as he sighs. "Nat, I'm not gonna let them get us. We'l be out of here in no time!" Nate says as I heard movement. "Get down!" Nate says as we lay down in the mud.

I heard two voices speaking an unknown language. They rushed into the cave with spears. Nate looked over to me. "Don't move." he mouthed. I nod as I remembered I left my journal back inside. "Crap." I mumbled under my breath as one of them picked it up and looked through it. He then found a picture of Nate and I. He pointed at me in the photo and repeated a word over and over. Nate and I shared a look before the tribesman dropped it and they ran out and out of sight.

"What the hell?" Nate says as I race back to the cave. I pick up my journal and laugh. "Nate, look at us! They've never seen people like us before! To them, we're from a different world." I say, fascinated. "Yeah. One where we don't eat people and wear their skin!" He says. I look at him. "Let's just get going. They know we've been here. I don't wanna be here when more show up." I say as I put my journal back on my person and we start walking through the forest.

"Nate, how are we gonna get out of this one?" I ask. "I'm working on a plan." he says. I chuckle. "Don't think to hard." I say. He lightly pushes me and I chuckled. That's when we heard running. "Go, go!" Nate says, pushing me ahead of him. We took off as we reached the bottom of a large cliff. "There's no way around it! It's a dead end, Nate!" I say, my eyes darting around as I searched for an escape route.  
"Climb!" Nate said as I looked at him, slightly puzzled. "What?" I ask as he pointed to rocksI I finally understood as I put a foot and my hands on the warm rocks and started my ascent. As soon as I was high enough, Nate started climbing. That's when I saw members of the tribe arrive and I looked at them. That's when a spear nearly got me in the head and dug itself into the rocks. "Oh, crap!" I say as I started climbing up the cliff faster.   
I was halfway up when one of the rocks I was holding onto started crumbling. I quickly jumped to another one as that one went out. "Nate, watch the rocks! Some of them are loose or really weak!" I warn as he nodded. We finally made it to the top, dodging arrows and spears. "We're alive!" Nate said, letting out a nervous and relieved laugh. I laid on my back, looking at the sky. "That was too close." I say, my heart pounding in my chest.  
I sat myself up as I looked at Nate. "You alright?" I ask as he nodded. "Just great. You?" he asked as he pulled me up. "Yeah. Let's get out of here before our friends show up again." I say as he looked around. "We'll need something to eat and something to drink soon." he said as I nod. "Let's look for a clean water source and something editable." I suggest. "Yeah. Let's get going." Nate says as we took off, watching out for movement and traps. This is a very weird island.


	3. Chapter 3

We continued our way when I heard something.

"Hold up!" I whisper as Nate stopped.

"What?" he whispered back as I held out my hand.

"I think I hear something." I say as we both fell silent. I heard a bird fly off of a tree, it's wings flapping. Then, complete quiet. That's when I heard a twig snap. Nate and I didn't take a chance as we took off. We ran ahead and his behind the brush.

"We can't keep running. We're gonna need weapons." Nate says quietly as I nod.

"Kids, that you?" a voice asked as our eyes went wide and we peeked out over the brush.

"Sully?!" we ask in both shock and disbelief.

He sighed in relief as we stood up.

"Glad to see you two alive and kicking." he said as we looked at each other then to him.

"Sully, what are you doing here?!" I ask him as he looked at me.

"The tracker of the boat went offline. So, I decided to follow your trail and see what happened." he said as we groaned.

"Please tell us they didn't.." Nate trailed.

"Blow up my boat like the 4th of July? Yeah, those psychos already did that." he says as we throw our hands up.

"Great. That's just great." Nate mumbled.

"There goes our plan." I say, running a hand through my dirty, messy, and sweaty hair.

"Have you got anything on you? Most of our supplies were lost in the blast." Nate says as Sully nodded.

"Managed to salvage my backpack. Got some rope, food, clean water. Ain't gonna last long though." Sully says as I nod.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Let's just make do with what we do have." I say as they nodded.

"What the hell's going on here, kids?" Sully asked as we shook our heads.

"I don't know, Sully, but I don't like it." Nate says as I agree.

"Well, I thought I saw a radio tower not far from here. Maybe we could link up your walkie-talkies to it?" Sully suggested as we nod.

"It's worth a shot. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?" I say, swinging my arm.

"I don't know, Nat. We got people who want us for lunch." Nate says as Sully shrugs.

"Maybe we should take it as a compliment." Sully says as we look at him, eyes wide and mouths open.

"What?" he asked as we shook our heads.

"Let's just get going." Nate says as we moved forward, birds chirping.

"What language were they speaking?" Sully asked as I shook my head.

"I have never heard anything like that before. Not a typical one for this area though." I say as Nate nodded.

"Something's up with this place, Sully. We just don't know what." Nate said.

"So, what now?" I ask them as Nate looked to Sully.

"We should find somewhere we can rest and eat a little something." Sully said as I looked ahead.

"I think I see something up there." I say, pointing.

"Let's go take a look." Sully says as we walked forward to see a small campfire.

"Someone's been here." I say, looking at the ashes.

"It's still warm. The owner hasn't been gone long" Sully says, pinching it.

"I think I know who it belongs to." Nate said as we turned around to see a tribesman holding some sort of knife at Nate's neck. Oh, crap.

"Nate, don't move." Sully ordered as my body tensed.

The man said something as he pressed the knife closer to Nate's throat.

"Sully." I say, starting to panic.

"It's alright, kid." he says to me as I looked at him, shaking my head.

"Nat, we can't rush into this. You know that." he said as I nodded before looking at the man, glaring slightly as my fists clenched. Think, Natalie, think. The guy doesn't know English, has never seen anyone like us before, and has my twin hostage. Great. Just great.


	4. Chapter 4

He said something again as I shook my head. That's when Nate slammed his head back and knocked the tribal to the ground as Nate picked up the fallen knife.

"Run, run!" Nate yelled as we took off down deep into the jungle. I felt briers and small branches go across my face as we continued to hop over logs and other obstacles. We stopped and tried to breathe as I looked around.

"These people are insane." I say as I removed my hands from my knees.

"Got that right." Nate says as I smelt something.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" I say, covering my nose.

"Smells like something died. Or someone." Nate says as he looked at me in disgust.

"It's coming from over there." Sully said, nodding towards a pile of sticks and leaves.

I took a couple cautious steps forward when Nate grabbed my shoulder.

"It could be another trap." he says as I shook my head.

"For animals, maybe. For us, I don't think so." I say as he thought for a moment before nodding.

"Here, just in case." he said, holding out the knife. I grabbed the hilt of it and started walking as the stench increased. I moved the leaves aside as I gasped at what I saw.

"What is it, kid?" Sully asked as I used my forearm to block my nostrils.

"Nat, what is it?" Nate asked as I peered back at them.

"It's a body." I say as both Sully and Nate's eyes went wide.

"What?" Sully asked as I removed the rest of the leaves and examined the body.

"Is it one of them?" Nate asked as I shook my head.

"I can't tell. Looks like it was a horrible way to go." I say as I spotted something next to it. I picked it up to see it was a camera.

"I think whoever it was picked a bad place to visit." I say as I tried to turn it on but it was badly damaged.

"You think those freaks got him?" Sully asked as I looked at the camera and the body.

"Looks like it. It's mostly decayed now. They got what they were hunting for." I say grimly as I saw another pile of brush.

"What's that?" I say, placing the broken camera in Sully's pack.

Nate walked over and removed the brush and laughed. Sully and I looked at each other before walking forward.

"What is it?" I ask as Nate turned and grinned at me.

"I found some weapons!" he said as I smiled.

"Really?" I ask as he nodded.

"Guess they have little stashes all around the island." Nate says as he handed me a spear.

"Maybe that tourist had a boat." I say as Sully shook his head.

"It was probably blown up like ours, Nat." he said as I nod.

"Perhaps but maybe we can scavenge some supplies from the rubble." I say as Nate looked at Sully.

"Couldn't hurt." he agreed as Sully sighed.

"Alright but stay low and keep your guard up." Sully says as we nod, heading back out to the beach.

"Wait, what about the radio tower?" Nate asked as he looked at Sully.

"He's got a point here, Sully. That's our best chance of getting off this island." I say as Sully shook his head.

"We don't know what lies ahead of us, kids. It could be a walk in the park or it could be something totally unpredictable. We need to be prepared and well supplied before risking a journey like this one." Sully says as we nod.

"Now, just look for a boat." I say, peering out into the ocean.

"Might be easier said then done. Nat. That person looks like he's been dead a while. You wouldn't think the natives here would just leave boats out here, do you?" Nate says as I look at my brother.

"Must you always have a point on everything I say?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips as he ruffled my hair.

"That's what twins are for." he says as I roll my eyes.

"Just keep looking for something. Anything." I say as I sighed.

We walked along the shoreline, trying to find any signs of previous visitors besides the one that we already found.

"Hey, look at this." I say, bending down to get a closer look at the sand.

"What did you find, kid?" Sully asked as they walked over to me and I pointed.

"It looks like something was dragged from here. See the lines?" I say, referring to the straight lines that had seemed to be deep into the sand.

"What? They..dragged the boat into the jungle?" Sully asked as Nate shook his head, catching on.

"Not all at once. Our boat had been destroyed into pieces. Chances are, they take the parts separately. See, they drag them through the sand, creating these tracks." Nate said as I nodded.

"We follow these, it'll mostly likely lead us to the destroyed boats and hopefully some supplies." I say as I stood up.

"Well then, let's go as far as this trail will take us." Sully said as we started walking beside the deep lines that been cut into the sand. Only sense of direction we have at the moment, it seems.


	5. Chapter 5

I kept my head down as I followed the lines in the sand that were leading back into the thick jungle.

"What if we don't find anything there?" Nate asked as I looked up.

"Guess we just make do with what we do have and start heading to the radio tower." I say as the others nodded.

We followed the cuts into the jungle and it became harder to tell where the lines were.

"Crap. The trail's getting cold." I say as I squinted my eyes.

"Wouldn't say that, Nat." Sully says as we looked at him.

"They curve right here. See?" he says as they in fact did curve deeper into the darker parts of the jungle.

"Kids, this is feeling hinky." he said as we looked at him, a slight smirk on our faces.

"Hinky?" we repeat.

"Yeah. Something seems off." he said as we shook our heads. "

Your just paranoid, Sully. What could possibly go wrong?" I ask as Nate and I continued to eagerly follow the trail, Sully following right behind us.

"I wish we had some flashlights or something for when the sun goes down." I think out loud.

Just as I do so, I hear a click then a faint beam of light. I smile as I turn and look at Sully.

"Did you two forget yours again?" Sully taunts, his flashlight attached to his belt.

"Maybe. Didn't think we'd need them." Nate admits as we grin sheepishly. Sully sighed and shook his head in amusement. To him, we were still kids, and kids make mistakes.

"This outta teach you two." he says as we chuckle.

"Sure does." we say as I spotted something in the distance. It looked like sun being reflected off something. Metal, perhaps.

"We're getting close." Nate says as I nod.

"Hopefully with supplies for the taking." I add as we started walking a little faster.

"Don't get to ahead of yourselves." Sully advised as we slowed our pace down a little. That's when we stopped dead in our tracks as our eyes went wide. This was the definition of a boat graveyard. The whole area was filled with pieces and parts of boats of all brands, shapes, and sizes.

"Oh my.." Sully trailed as we walked closer to the piles of scrap.

"Well, this is defiantly a game changer." Nate mumbles as I looked around.

"How many boats do you think are here?" I ask as I glanced around the wreckage.

"Hard to tell, kid." Sully answered as I heard noises.

"Hide!" Nate whispered yelled as we hid behind a big pile of scrap metal and gears. I covered my nose as I could smell the oil and stench coming off of the rusted metal.

I lifted my head out above the pile, only my eyes and the top of my head showing. I saw two residents of the island dragging two big pieces of wood as I gasp.

"That's our boat!" I whispered as Nate pulled me down just as they looked up. He made a shushing motion as we went still as I heard the two men chatting. I looked at the spear in my hand but Sully shook his head. We didn't know how many there were here. Plus, they've made more experience with these things, I'm sure. Nate peeked his head out over the left edge of the pile as he raised his hand slightly.

"They're gone." he whispered as we stood.

"That was close." Sully says as Nate nodded.

"Let's just hurry and scavenge what we can." Nate says as I looked at him.

"This is a big area. We should split up. Sully, you can go with Nate since you don't have a walkie-talkie. I'll check the left and you guys can check the right." I suggest as Sully looked at me.

"I don't know.." he said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be fine, Sully. I'm a big girl." I taunt as he hesitantly nodded.

"Alright. Just keep your walkie-talkie on." he says as I nod before turning around and walking off on my own.

I kept my eyes peeled as I started going through the junk that surrounded this area. That's when I saw a backpack that was still in pretty good condition. "Hello there." I say as I walked over to it and opened it, putting my spear down. I laughed lightly to myself as I searched through it. Food, first aid, everything you needed in a situation like ours. "Now we're talking." I say quietly as I held up the flashlight I had found inside and flicked it on, making sure it still worked. "Someone came prepared." I state as I place the flashlight back inside and put the pack on. "Guess I should go back and find the boys." I say as I stood up. Just as I did so, I saw something brown go over my head and around my neck as I was pulled up, my feet off of the ground. I looked to see I was being choked by the stick part of a spear and I felt a strong body behind me. "C-Crap.." I managed to say as I started kicking and trying to escape. All while trying to turn my walkie-talkie on.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was slowly turning dark as my fingers managed to click the button as I heard my walkie-talkie come to life. "H-Help.." I croaked out as my knuckles were turning white from the tight grip on the spear. "Hey! Let her go!" I heard Nate scream as I was finally released and I hit the ground with a thud, coughing violently as I managed to sit up on my knees. Black spots blurred my vision as I heard feet pounding against the ground. "Nat?! Natalie, you alright?!" I heard Nate say as he dropped down beside me, hands on my shoulder.s I continued to cough as I give a slight nod. "What the hell happened?" Sully's voice asked as I heard him run up to us. "One of them tried to choke Nat." I heard Nate growl as I tried to get my breathing even as I brought up a shaky hand to my burning neck.

"What?!" Sully asked as I nodded, finally able to breathe normally. "W-With a spear." I say, voice slightly hoarse. "Jesus Christ.." Sully trailed as I took the pack off of me. "Found some good supplies, though." I say, trying to crack a crooked grin. Nate and Sully chuckled slightly as they searched through the pack. "We better get out of here before he brings back friends." Nate says, helping me stand. I nod as I cleared my throat again. "You sure your okay?" Nate asked, concern in his voice. "Yeah. I'm fine." I say as I pulled out the small handheld mirror I had found in the pack. I saw that there was a bright red line where the stick had been tightly pressed against my neck and it looked like it was gonna bruise. "Lovely." I say to myself as Sully handed me the bottle of water he had brought with him. "Here, kid." he said as I shook my head. "We need to save it. There's not much in the pack I found either." I say as he rolled his eyes. "Kid, you nearly had your neck broke. I think you deserve some water." he said as I reluctantly took the bottle and opened the cap.

"Don't drink to much at one time. You could get sick." Nate told me as I took a little sip of water, coughing slightly as it opened my throat up. I handed the bottle back to Sully as I saw the sun was going down. "We're gonna need to find shelter soon. I do not wanna be caught out here at night." Sully said as we nod in agreement. We walked ahead as I spotted a cave. "How many caves are on this island?" I ask as we went inside and sat down. Sully took out the camera and started looking at it. "Can you fix it?" Nate asked him as Sully nodded. "Might take some time but I think I can get it working again." he said as he started tinkering on it. I fought back a yawn as I watched Nate got outside and collect firewood from the entrance of the cave. I heard a noise and Sully laughed. "I'll be go to hell!" he said as I saw that the camera had turned on. Nate came back and got a small fire going by using one of Sully's matches. "Hey, I think there's a video on here." I say, taking the camera from Sully and I pressed a button on the side of the camera.

Nate sat down on the other side of me as I hit play. That's when I saw three people. One was a black haired women who wore glasses, the second one was a big man who was sitting on the ground, and the third was unknown carrying the camera. "Alright, let's just hurry up and get out of here. We were supposed to meet Ryan back at the docks an hour ago!" the one behind the camera said. "Come on, Miller! Where's your sense of adventure?" the girl asked. "Miller's right, Lucy. Ryan's gonna want his boat back." the one sitting down said as the girl scoffed. "Alright, John. Let's go back to the stupid boat." she said right when there was an explosion and I paused the video. "Oh no.." I say as I looked at the guys. We already know what the explosion on the tape was. "I don't think Ryan is gonna get his boat back." Nate said as Sully sighed. "Alright, Nat. Hit play again." he said as I do so.

"What was that?!" Lucy yelled as they ran to the beach and as expected for us, the boat was in flames. "Holy-!" John started when Lucy screamed as the camera turned and I saw that some of the island's residents had spotted them and were running towards them. They took off when the camera man fell and so did the camera. "Miller!" Lucy screamed but I heard scuffling. "Just go!" he yelled as he started screaming and then went silent. Last thing that was shown was the natives running after the surviving duo before the camera was destroyed. I put the camera down and shook my head. "I-I mean, they could still be alive." I say as Sully picked up the camera. "I don't know, Nat. We would have seen them by now." he said, putting it away as he walked to a corner of the cave and laid down. "Get some rest, kids. We have a long journey tomorrow." he said as he closed his eyes. "Night, Sully." we say quietly as I went to the entrance of the cave and sat down. "You nearly gave me a heart attack today, you know that?" Nate said as he sat beside me and I gave a light smile.


End file.
